


Ironheart 3000

by timexturner



Category: Avengers
Genre: Endgame Spoilers!, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: It had been 15 years since her father, Tony Stark, had saved the world from Thanos, now in university, Morgan has been working hard on a new project simply called project 3000. Can she finish this project or is someone lurking in the shadows ready to strike??





	Ironheart 3000

Year 2034: 

"Miss Stark! Please pay attention! Just because your father saved the world does not mean you can slack off at university!" The teacher said to Morgan slapping her ruler on her desk. It had been 15 years since Morgan's father, Tony Stark had died saving the world from Thanos. It had been hard for her, like her father, but with Happy, Peter and her mother's help she was able to recover. Peter had actually assumed the role of Morgan's big brother. He'd come by every once and a while and check up on her. Morgan had adopted the name uncle Peter for Peter Parker. Happy was a sort of godfather to her, also coming by, checking up on her and her mother. 

Morgan had the last message her father had said to her and her family, she played it every time she missed him. She remembered once she listened to his message when she was suppose to be going to sleep. Her mother had come in and talked to her. She told Morgan that she was going to do great things in her life. 

So she did. 

" I'm sorry professor, I was up last night trying to figure out how to reconstruct my father's ironman suit." Morgan explained. Her best friend, Renee Williams looked at her with a sad face. Renee had seen her friend working on this project since high school. 

The teacher sighed " you aren't your father, Morgan. You have to let him go." 

" that seems a little bit harsh, doesn't it, teach?" A voice said from the doorway. Morgan turned to see her uncle Peter at the door. The teacher turned to see Peter as well. She rolled her eyes at Peter. " anyway, I need to pick up Morgan for a minute, family emergency" 

The professor narrowed her eyes " what type of emergency? An avengers emergency, or an ACTUAL family emergency? " 

Peter thought for a minute " bit of both" 

The professor nodded " miss stark, you may go" 

Morgan got her books together and walked up to Peter and out the door. " what's the matter? Is mom hurt? Did Nick fury die? " 

" what? No! Nothing like that! I just wanted to get you out of that boring class! Wanna go for a ride?" Peter asked as he got his Spiderman mask out of his bag and put it on. 

Morgan laughed as they went flying through the sky " best big brother ever!" 

Meanwhile Renee looked out the window and saw her friend having fun with Spiderman. Renee rolled her eyes. She always gets to have fun skipping class Renee thought to herself.


End file.
